Fall For You
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Hace un año que Fionna y Marshal están juntos, los problemas le abundan, una pelea los separó justo para un baile, ¿Marshall podrá decirle Feliz aniversario?


**_Este es mi primer fic publicado aqui sobre esta pareja, en realidad el primero en la seccion de Hora de aventura, (normalmente escribo otro tipo), es que me encantan juntos *-*, espero que les guste C:_**

**_Disclainner: Adventure time no me pertenece, Pendlenton Ward es el dueño. Sin fines de lucro, solo para entretencion._**

**_Recomendacion: La cancio aqui propuesta es Fall for you- Secondhand Serenade C: escuchenla es preciosa *-*_**

**_Enjoy it. Alex_**

Me miraba al espejo otra vez, hoy había una fiesta en el castillo de PG y según Cake yo debía verme "Fabulosa" pero ni siquiera me sentía de esa forma, no luego de que Marshall se fuera enfadado por plantarle en esta noche tan especial, me sentía tan culpable que aun podía notar los restos de mi tristeza en la mirada, sé que es difícil a veces, sobre todo para él, y a pesar de que siempre le confirmo mis sentimientos por él siempre comienza con esos celos en contra de PG.

Cerré los ojos y quise que todo esto acabara de una buena vez, sé que hoy cumplimos un año juntos y se supone que la noche seria nuestra, íbamos a ir juntos hasta hoy en la tarde, cuando se enfado sin razón.

"Querida… ¿estas lista?" Cake me observó y yo le sonreí.

Juntas salimos de la casa de árbol. Miré el cielo con la esperanza de que él apareciera y me saludará con su tono burlón. Simplemente eso no sucedería, Cake me transportó hasta el castillo, le pedí un momento a solas, miré mi ropa, un vestido azul con destellos en dorado, todo para él, y me encuentro sola, siento que el tiempo nos ha debilitado y tengo miedo, miedo de que yo solo sea una pequeña parte de su vida, ya no tengo 13 años como cuando le conocí, o 14 como cuando vimos esa noche juntos y jugamos videojuegos, ni mucho menos os 15 años esos que se volvieron completamente insoportables cuando quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, o el momento en que vimos esa lluvia de estrellas y no me pude reprimir más. Ahora tengo 16 años y me cuestiono si realmente fue buena idea cambiar esa amistad por… esta relación… esto que nos está destruyendo a ambos…

"No quiero hacerte daño Marshall Lee…"Murmuré en un tono suave

"Lo sé, fue mi culpa" Volteé y lo vi allí con un traje.

"¿Qué…?"

Se acercó a mí y me acarició, disfruté de aquello, no importaba lo molesta que podía llegar a estar con él siempre había una forma de que mi corazón se rindiera, y ahora su beso derretía toda mi molestia, solo el roce de sus labios con los míos, sentí como mis mejillas ardieron, nunca han dejado de hacerlo cuando su toque se hace parte de mi piel.

"Lamento haberme comportado así… pero vengo aquí, con una pequeña condición"

Me guiñó un ojo y entramos al gran salón del castillo, estaban todos, Gumball vino a recibirme y también a Marshall, luego escuchamos como pedían que Marshy cantara en la fiesta por una petición del príncipe grumoso. Siempre pensando que Marshall Lee era el tipo más Guay hello que él conocía.

"Luego te comento preciosa… ahora rockeare para ellos, te tengo una sorpresa"

Besó una vez más mis labios y se puso en el escenario, no me había percatado de su guitarra-hacha en su espalda, y comenzó con una prueba de sonido, como no había banda pensé que haría algo acústico y así fue, los primeros acordes sonaron tan amargos, como si transmitiese todo lo que tenia dentro…

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting **_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

_**But hold your breath… **_-Comenzó a flotar, a mirarme sin desvariar.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…**_

_**Over again, don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're**__** impossible to**__** find**_– Se puso frente a mí y me sonrió para luego volver al escenario

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**You always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may of failed**_

_**But have loved you from the start**_

_**But hold your breath…**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…**_

_**Over again, Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible **_–Otra vez comenzó a flotar, la canción era tan intensa

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in…**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap **_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When you're asleep **_– Nuestras miradas se cruzaron

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…**_

_**Over again, don't make me change my mind **_– Bajó hasta tocar el piso, solamente cantándome, acercándose de una forma tan pausada, caminando.

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find **_– Me ofreció su mano, y no me resistí, comenzamos a bailar.

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…**_

_**Over again, Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_ – Se escuchó el aplauso de la gente, ambos estábamos en el escenario, el me sostenía de la caderas y yo tenía mis brazos rodeando su cuello, ambos sonrojados.

Salimos de allí y fuera del castillo Cake me retuvo, me pregunto algo y luego volvió adentro.

"Preciosa vamos a mi casa, tengo algo para ti" Me ofreció su mano y yo acepté sin rodeos.

Un viaje corto pero demasiado hermoso, siempre ha sido muy delicado conmigo cuando se trata de cargarme y nunca negaré que a pesar de todo amo nuestras peleas, falsas y verdaderas… Para mí esto es perfecto, solo con tenerlo a mi lado, pero sigo teniendo la misma preocupación… y por esa razón deseo… dejar de ser humana.

Una vez que tocamos tierra el tomó mi mano para llevarme dentro de su hogar, no puedo negar que me invadían los nervios, siempre que él no mencionara la palabra sorpresa era imposible para mí poder adivinar que tramaba.

"Puedes cerrar los ojos" Su voz estaba tan aterciopelada que no pude siquiera resistirme.

Me dejé guiar hasta subir las escaleras, que él me tomó en brazos y las subimos flotando, no sé exactamente en qué parte de su hogar estábamos pero podía percibir un leve destello de luces muy bajas.

"puedes abrirlos mi princesa" Le miré con molestia y le golpeé

"oh por dios… esto es simplemente bellísimo" Miré a mi alrededor, aun así le golpeé otra vez

"¿y eso por qué?"

"deja de llamarme princesa" Me acerqué a él para besarle

"Al parecer te encantó, ¿por qué no vas por ella?"

Me acerqué hasta la cama de Marshall y en medio estaba una espada, con bordes en rojo, un rojo sumamente intenso, la hoja se veía tan afilada, tenía un brillo que hacía perder mi mente, era como si me diera poder.

La tomé entre mis manos y sentí como me hacia fuerte, era una espada con energía propia, miré a Marshall y él se acercó pero no lo suficiente, miraba la espada y se alejaba como si le doliese la presencia de esta.

"¿Qué clase es? ¿Tiene algún nombre? ¿Dónde a conseguiste?" no podía parar de preguntar.

"si la dejas en ese estuche puedo hablar con más… libertad" me apuntó al estuche en la cama, envainé la espada y le observe.

"es una espada demoniaca, toma la energía de los monstruos a su alrededor para fortalecer al portador, es una reliquia familiar que mi madre me entregó pero… yo no puedo tocarla o simplemente creo que… podría morir, así que pensé que te seria de ayuda a ti" acarició mi mejilla.

Le hice un gesto y se sentó a mi lado, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, anhelaba aquel contacto, otra vez sentí su fría mano en mi mejilla, esta vez haciendo que le mirara, le suplicaba con los ojos que me besara, mi cuerpo le pedía a gritos un simple roce.

"Feliz aniversario de un año Fi, espero que sea suficiente para mi princesa guerrera" me sonrió con tanta dulzura que provocó un sonrojo en mi.

Sus labios tocaron los míos, era simplemente lo que yo deseaba, no esperaba más que su tacto, una de sus manos se posó en mi espalda justo donde se cerraba el vestido, me estremecí ante el contacto, quería tanto a Marshall en este momento que yo misma presioné mi cuerpo contra el de él, transmitiendo el calor.

"Marsh… conviérteme"

Se separó bruscamente de mi y negó, no entendía el porqué de esa actitud, algo en mi se sintió como si se rompiera, yo deseaba eso, no quería seguir creciendo, no quería ser solo una etapa en su vida, quería estar para siempre con él, ¿Por qué no podía entender eso?, le miré otra vez y me alejé yo ahora, hacia las escaleras

"Fionna… puedes esperar 2 años más, te prometo que lo haré, no quiero quedarme solo mientras veo como ustedes desaparecen, pero tú también sufrirás, y tampoco me gustaría eso, se que sonara egoísta pero quiero tenerte conmigo siempre"

"está bien… hagamos una promesa, ¿te parece?" No sé cuál fue mi mirada pero él se acercó a mí rápidamente

"Fionna, te prometo que cuando cumplas 18 años yo te transformaré en alguien como yo, serás un vampiro como yo, el día de tu cumpleaños será nuestro fin, ¿lo deseas?"

"será una promesa, esperaré por ese día" le miré otra vez.

Una promesa, sellada justamente entre nuestros labios ahora, no sé si podré esperar por ella…


End file.
